Mascara applicators, sometimes referred to as mascara brushes, which apply mascara to a user's eyelashes are known. Some mascara applicators are comprised of a core formed from a single metallic wire reversibly folded in a generally u-shaped configuration. Bristles (sometimes referred to as filaments), usually comprised of strands of nylon, are disposed between the u-shaped wire. The u-shaped wire is then rotated, or twisted, to form a helical core which holds the filaments substantially at their midpoints so as to clamp them in a helical or spiral manner. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,396 to R. O. Peterson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,155 to R. O. Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,622 to Gueret; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,425 to Hartel et al.
As is known, mascara applicators are inserted into a container having a reservoir of mascara or some other cosmetic medium. The bristles are arranged so as to pick up a supply of mascara and carry it from the container for application to a user's eyelashes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,642 to Costa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,425 to Hartel et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,622 to Gueret. These mascara applicators attempt to maximize the amount of mascara carried by the applicator and attempt to apply the mascara in a uniform and attractive manner, while simultaneously combing the eyelashes in a desired fashion.
Conventional applicators having bristles of substantially equal length as described above, however, fail to maximize the amount of mascara picked up by the applicator from the mascara reservoir for application to the eyelashes, thus requiring the user to introduce the applicator into the reservoir several times. Conventional applicators also fail to apply the mascara in a uniform manner and fail to desirably comb the lashes with a single stroke. Thus, a user is forced to repeatedly stroke the eyelashes to effect a uniform application and to achieve the desired combed look. In addition, because the mascara carrying surface and mascara retention is not maximized, a user is forced to repeatedly introduce the applicator into the mascara reservoir until a desired amount of mascara has been applied.
What is desired, therefore, is a mascara applicator which picks up and carries a desirable amount of mascara for application to the eyelashes with a reduced number of introductions of the applicator into the mascara reservoir when compared to conventional applicators, which provides a smooth and uniform application of the mascara to the eyelashes, and which applies mascara and simultaneously combs the eyelashes with a reduced number of strokes in comparison to conventional mascara applicators.